


That Time When I Already Did That

by Morgan_Primus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Severe crack, author will update errors without warning, meta-licious, shit poetry, tag abuse addiction is no laughing matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Primus/pseuds/Morgan_Primus
Summary: There I was, writing a chapter of my notorious crackfic, when this happened. I make no apologies and expect no encouragement.Well, one apology for Spock’s use of contractions, although he’s used at least one in the original series.Gifted to writers I’ve enjoyed over the last decade, and loyal readers.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	That Time When I Already Did That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn/gifts), [Cheree_Cargill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/gifts), [Chan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan101/gifts).



“Shall we seek out my counterpart, whither from Prime didst he depart, on that black hole’s ‘by your leave?  
Or should we not delay, and procrastinate another day, or could we just make another copy?”

“I want the old man, O, his run it was so grand! and his longevity it was renowned;   
If we could lay hands on his katra, then drop it in a robot, huh? Tisn’t the same since he hasn’t been round.”

“Sightings in Katmandu, and Qo’nos and New Rihansu, none of these were the real McCoy;  
The new actors just won’t do, lose those ‘lost sisters’, too. It’s not Spock if it isn’t Nimoy.”

“Ha, if they make up more siblings, if ‘Sarek sired up more offspring’, child support would do him in; Toss a sibling in for luck, add more lensflare, what the fuck? and reboot Star Trek on Walton’s Mountain.”

“First we head to New Vulcan, where he’s spent time most often, and second I’d check with the ship;   
Since he had no commission, despite having the permission, to loiter would be no benefit.”

“Between Twenty-Two and Sixty, til the date in the obituary, to search after would be absurd;   
We would but only find, bones bleached by sands of time, ‘Fear his passage, for he does not return.’”

“So shall we steal away, many hours before daybreak, or shall we sleep here upon this rock?   
Shall we also awake to find, that we’ve missed the outgoing tide? O, where in what universe is Spock?”

“Let’s set sail while it’s fair weather, we’re heading off into forever, leave your burdens and worries astern;  
Our mission is to journey on, til our ship brush the Great Beyond, and our souls will know death-touch-me-never.” 

“And you, my old Vulcan friend, aren’t you weary and heart-spent? You’ve done enough, here, rest in the ever-secure;  
You’ve died at least two times, and in two different timelines, let those who follow in our wake take their turns.”

“I cannot live forever, shouldst there be none to ‘remember’, to bear my noble katra within;   
If my soul and these memories be blasted across the pleiades, ye shall ne’er see my like again.” 


End file.
